


Rumble

by Kyubey_Kotone



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Embarrassment, Emetophilia, M/M, Roleplay, Tord dresses up like a doctor, and tries to help Edd with his upset tummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubey_Kotone/pseuds/Kyubey_Kotone
Summary: Edd has been hiding a fetish of his from Tord because he's a bit embarrassed. Tord and him decide to try it out though, and what easier way to get over shyness than to just add in a bit of role-play?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. This is my first fic on here. I really hope you guys like it.

Tord walked forward, his doctor coat swaying by his knees as his eyes scanned the room, first identifying all the items he had pulled out for this, and second, to look at his beautiful Edd, who sat with a slight concerned expression on Tord’s bed. The normally red hoodied male strode over to the edge of the bed, his eyes analyzing every inch of Edd, all the way from the green tinted brown eyes he had, to the slight slouch he positioned himself in now.

“So, Edd…” Tord paused, “I’ve been hearing you’ve been a little sick to your stomach… Is that so?” He asked, playfully drumming his fingers over Edd’s knee to see his reaction.

Edd hesitated, looking to the side, shameful that he suggested they even role-play this. Both males had been used to spicing things up occasionally with dabs of role-play here and there, but Edd still felt embarrassed about this one. He knew it was a weird fetish, even to a hentaii freak like Tord. The green hoodied male felt his face become engulfed in a blush as he whimpered, softy speaking up.

“Y-Yea… I’ve been feeling really nauseous, queasy. I don’t know what to do about it.” Edd spoke, his tone and expression playfully innocent, as he fiddled with his hands in his lap, raising his eyes to meet Tord’s.

The Norwegian cocked his eyebrow, giving his partner a devious smirk. “Is that so?” He inquired.

“Yes.”

Tord gave Edd a skeptical glance, giving him a moment to correct himself.

“O-Oh, I mean, yes sir.” Edd said shyly, avoiding eye contact once more.

Tord crossed his arms behind his back before pacing lowly in front of his patient. “Have you by chance, eaten anything of the recent that may have been... mm… bad? Spoiled?”

The green hoodied boy twiddled his thumbs nervously, racking his brain in the attempts to answer the current question he was being presented with. “Uhm.. hmm..” He looked to the side, bringing his fingers to his chin in thought. “No sir, none that come to mind.” Edd shrugged as he claimed, looking to the fake doctor with wide eyes for answers.

The Norwegian shook his head, giving Edd a dissatisfied look as he stepped to face his boyfriend. “Well, Edd…” He sighed, trailing off as if to give the impression of impending bad news. “I might have one thing that’ll do the trick, but you might not like it.” The normally red hoodied male replied in the perfect tone to amplify the suspense.

Edd looked up scarcely at his friend, adding to the drama as the spikey haired man just laughed. “Oh Edd, don’t give me that look. You can trust me, right?” Tord cackled harder as he walked over to the supplies he pulled out, grabbing a popsicle stick.

“Do you feel queasy now, Edd?” The not-so doctor questioned, attempting to distract his mate from trying to see what he was doing. Edd nodded, gulping audibly. “Y-Yeah…” He felt his stomach churn from purposefully eating too much and drinking more cola than even he knew he could.

“Perfect!” Tord exclaimed enthusiastically.

The Brit shivered in anticipation, greatly looked forward to what was next, as the not-so doctor came around with a wet popsicle stick. Edd looked at Tord, feigning an expression of doubt, as he felt and heard his stomach gurgle once more, signifying they should probably hurry. 

Tord gave a loud ‘pfft!’ at Edd’s expression, flicking his wrist at the male’s exaggerated over-reaction. “It’s just… eh… medicine, I guess you could say?~” Tord then sat next to his friend on the bed, wrapping his arm around his neck, his fingers just barely caressing Edd’s cheek, as his heart raced.

“Now, I’m going to need you to open your mouth and say ‘ahh~’.” Tord said, smirking devilishly as he lifted the utensil in front of Edd’s face, Edd returning the gesture by opening his mouth as told, releasing a small gasp like noise as Tord proceeded, entering the boy’s mouth, setting the grossly sticky stick onto his patients tongue, grinning evilly as he awaited the male’s reaction of disgust.

Edd did as expected, his face immediately scrunching, gagging at the taste of pickled herring. The Norwegian gripped Edd’s jaw, keeping his mouth open, gliding the stick along the green hoodied boy’s tongue more. Edd coughed a little when Tord nudged it back, before removing it entirely, retracting the stick but proceeding by sticking his fingers into Edd’s mouth instead, wriggling them around at the entrance of his throat, as Edd gagged a bit, beginning to cough and swallow roughly at the anticipated intrusion before he felt his reflexes begin to take charge, his throat tightening as bile came forward, filling Edd’s mouth and escaping past Tord’s deep fingers, edging past the corners of Edd’s mouth.

Tord’s grin only widened as he retreated his fingers, allowing Edd room to recline forward and release more vomit onto himself, heaving and gasping too roughly to really notice or care that his puke splattered all over Tord’s lap as well. Edd’s eyes widened as the last little bit spilled out of mouth past his lips. He began to shudder softly, embarrassment coaxing him into hugging himself and squeezing his eyes shut.

Tord stared in amazement at the fluid before patting his green hooded patient on the back, chuckling softly. “Oh boy, Edd, that was beautiful.~ Who’s my brave little soldier?~” He said in a degrading but comforting tone as he poked Edd’s cheek. Even though both males had throbbing erections at this point, sheepishness still got the best of Edd.

“R-Really?” Edd replied, his throat burning a little. “Th-This wasn’t… too weird?”

“Pfft, Edd! You’ve known me for, what? Years? No? Surely, you should know by now I would not kink shame you, let alone judge you. I love you, Edd.” The Norwegian said, sincerity heavy in voice, as he cupped Edd’s cheek in his palm, caringly gazing into his lover’s eyes.

Edd’s cheeks heated at his boyfriend’s response. “I love you too, Tord.” He said, smiling back.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaaaaaaassssssssss. I know, it's got a cliche 'I love you" ending, pls don't hate for that aha.


End file.
